The present invention relates to a composite structure comprising a shaped polycarbonate article, the surface of which is coated and which has an adhesion-promoting geometric feature in the edge region, and a polymer; the production of the composite structure; the use thereof for the production of products; and products produced therefrom.
The replacement of glass by polycarbonate has progressed ever further, especially in areas where glass is a disadvantage because of its weight and/or because of its susceptibility to fracture.
Polycarbonate, which can be employed as a glass substitute, must be coated so that it is both scratch-resistant and resistant to other environmental influences. However, such coating of the polycarbonate as a rule has the result that the polycarbonate will not undergo chemical or physical bonding to other polymers, so that a composite structure, wherein another polymer is firmly adhered to the coated polycarbonate, is generally not possible without the aid of connecting means, such as e.g. screws.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a composite structure comprising a shaped polycarbonate article, the surface of which is coated, and a polymer, wherein the composite has a firm structure without the need for connecting means, such as e.g. screws; a process for the production of the composite according to the invention; and products which are produced therefrom.
The object according to the invention is achieved by a composite structure comprising a shaped polycarbonate article, the surface of which is coated and which has an adhesion-promoting geometric feature in the edge region, and a polymer, which is obtainable by injection-moulding or casting the polymer around the shaped article in the edge region; a process for the production of the composite according to the invention by injection-moulding or casting material around the shaped article of polycarbonate in the edge region; the use thereof for the production of products; and the products thus obtainable.